Fragments of a Broken Crystal
by gyo mapuri
Summary: Takasugi reminisces the days he spent with Tatsuma. Takasugi x Sakamoto


**DISCLAIMER: THIS ANIME AND ALL ITS CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE.**

**A/N: **This is my first Gintama fic! Please review! A'no, it's a lil bit twisted so please bear with it. Okai? The speaker here is Takasugi-san. Rated T. Scenes aren't _that_ descriptive. What else? Ah, this is a narrative type so I did not clear every detail.

[Hayyy,,, juz one of my silly thoughts but if a sadist and a masochist meet, wouldn't it be a happy story for both of them?]

**---o**

**FRAGMENTS OF A BROKEN CRYSTAL**

_Crystals grow lovelier when they are broken_.

**---o**

Memories. Only memories. I will never see him smile again. Will never hear him laugh. I held his cold, unfeeling right hand. I know that I am responsible for his death. He could have stopped me. Resisted me. Fought me back. But then again, he shed his strength and surrendered himself completely.

I stared at his face, his head resting so gently on my lap. He looked so tranquil and natural that it seemed like he was only sleeping. I sighed. Tatsuma, do I have to ask for forgiveness? You seduced me, I gave in. I subdued you, you surrendered. Who is to be blamed?

Waves came up the shore and swept the sand. I looked at the blue sky uncovered by the leaves of the coconut tree which shielded us from the heat of the sun. I blinked. Tatsuma, if I ask for pardon, will you forgive me?

A ray of sun slipped through the fragile shade. I closed my eyes.

**---o**

"Ahahaha! Tagasuki-kun? Tagasuki-kun?"

"It's Takasugi," I said. It was his usual way of pronouncing names by mistake. "Anyway, have you checked everything?" I asked.

His face grew a little bit serious. "Hai. And I conclude that my men did not do anything stupid. It was your comrades who attacked them. They simply fought back, Tagasuki-kun."

"It's Takasugi."

His thick unkempt hair moved along with the air coming from the ceiling fan. "Ahahaha! Gomen ne, Tagasuki-kun!"

We were negotiating back then about a Kiheitai ship blown completely by his subordinates. I called him and he came. And he was alone. All alone. I wondered how his men could leave such a beautiful existence to roam around without any protection other than his gun. He talked to me. I did not listen. All my attention was concentrated on his face and body, not his words. All of a sudden, I demanded for reimbursements. He declined.

"Ahahaha! Tagasuki-kun is such a joker! You're not listening, ne? It's your men's fault, you know! You have to apologize right now! Ahahahaha! Ahahahaha!"

"Sakamoto-san," I said with a sly grin. "Don't you realize that you are inside my ship? You did not even bring a bodyguard with you."

"Ahahahaha! Are you threatening me? Even if I die, my subordinates would continue my work. I will leave this world happy and contented, Tagasuki-kun."

"Then," I said without thinking, "I'll tell them that I'll borrow you for a while."

It was then that he removed the dark glasses covering his eyes. "Nani?"

It was one of my unusual drives. I wanted him. Really wanted him. Wanted to strip off his proud and carefree spirit. Strip off his dignity. And his clothes as well. Run my hands on his smooth skin. Bury my nails on his chest till I spill that precious crimson liquid.

"Ahahaha! What do you mean, Tagasuki-kun?" I walked toward him and whispered something on his ear. His cheeks flushed. "Tagasuki-kun..."

That afternoon, he was on my bed. Completely naked. Sweating. Panting. Gasping for breath. Screaming my name as I went inside him over and over again.

"Ta—Taga—suki—kun—"

"It's Takasugi."

I thought my feeling of wanting him would vanish the moment I possess him once. I was wrong. So wrong. I wanted him even more.

"Ya—Yamete—i-itai yo—"

I wanted him to gratify me. To satisfy my hunger.

"Taga—suki—kun—"

I claimed him again and again. Made him scream out really loud till his voice almost died out. Till his blood dyed the white sheets of my bed.

"Ta—ga—su—ki—kun—o—onegai—yame—"

Hours passed. The sky grew redder and redder till its glow paled and turned black.

"Yamete kudasai—Tagasuki-kun!"

"It's Takasugi."

He was barely conscious when I was finished with him. I poked his face. He did not budge a bit. His eyes were closed so tightly. His arms hugging a pillow for support. It must really be painful. I grinned and left. But before I locked, double-locked and triple-locked the door, I told him sheepishly, "From now on, you will be staying here. I am your master and you are my slave. Understand?"

The security system of my ship was tight. Really tight. I felt so confident and excited upon knowing that he had no way to escape. When I entered my private chamber the following night, I expected him to be there. Still curled on the bed. "Tadaima!"

To my surprise, he had fully recovered. "Okairinasai, Tagasuki-kun! I'ya. Tagasuki-sama! Ahahaha!"

I grinned. "You did not try to escape, eh, Tatsuma?"

"Ahahaha! How could I escape? Your room possesses a triple wall system. I tried to destroy it, you know, but I got electrocuted. I decided to stay. I don't want to be a human barbecue."

I surprised myself when I actually laughed. "Hai, hai." I looked at his slightly swollen fingers. "Still hurts?"

"Ahahaha! What do you mean? The fingers or the one below?"

I shook my head. And he had the nerve to ask me that! What a man! But I was a little bit surprised when he went to the built-in kitchen and served me a tray of hot food.

"What's the meaning of this?" I asked.

"Ahahaha!" He arranged the dishes on the low table. "You told me that you are my master and I am your slave, ne? Well, it is the duty of a slave to serve his master. Therefore, I will do my best to serve you, Tagasuki-sama."

I don't know if he was just naïve or pretending to be naïve. Stow it. He knew that everything we did wasn't anything serious. He knew that we were just playing around. Yet he played his part so well that I almost believed that it was real. It made me glad. So glad that I wanted to hug and kiss him over and over again. He's always like that. So unique. So full of surprises.

"Tagasuki-sama? What's wrong?"

Before I knew it, I have locked his lips with mine, shed all his clothes and spread his legs open.

"Tatsuma," I whispered, "you've got to serve me, right? I need your service now."

"Eh? How about your food?"

I slipped a finger inside his entrance. "I'll eat it later."

That was our usual arrangement. I would come to my room night after night and indulge myself with the warmth and pleasure offered by his body. And I would spend my every dawn talking to him, obtaining delight from his cheerful face. I felt a little bit awkward for feeling a sense of contentment. It wasn't just me. It was so out of my character. Ah, he played his part so well.

Everything went well. So well that I desired to finish my every combat as quickly as possible. I wanted to go back to my room as early as I could. That private chamber. I knew he would always be there waiting for me. Everything wasn't all roses though. I demanded pleasure yet I thirsted for blood. I thought he would object. But he remained playing with me. Satisfied me.

"Ta—ga—suki-sama—"

"It's Takasugi."

Then a thought hit me, well, I don't really care if he dies, but I wanted our game to be fun. I thought I was the only one enjoying it. When I feel like hitting him, I enact it. He still played his part though, he never complained. When I would calm down and go to bed, he would stay beside me. Caress me. And I would respond by having intercourse with him all night long.

On that night, I decided to end everything. I was inside my room, lying on his lap as his fingers made smooth circular movements on my forehead.

"Tatsuma..." I said.

"Hm?"

"Don't you think it's time to finish this thing?" I asked.

"Ahahaha! What's the matter? Aren't you satisfied, my master?"

_Hm. He plays his part so well_. I smiled. "Aren't you hurt? I mean, it's domestic violence, you know."

"Ahahaha! I know. You were always violent."

"Well, I'm giving you the chance to get out of here. I may not be able to control myself."

"And?"

"Well, I might, you know, do it to the extremes. I don't want you to suffer much." I did not know where I got it but I spoke it genuinely.

"Ahahaha! You are afraid to hurt me?" I looked at him. He smiled and adjusted his glasses. "It's up to you, Tagasuki-sama. If you don't want me anymore, what can I do? But I want to stay with you."

I blinked. "You know what I am capable of. I might kill you."

He caressed my face. "You are my master. I am at your mercy. Hurt me if you want. As long as you want. Anytime you want. I will always be happy as long as it is you. Just ignore me when I scream, ne?"

That was all I wanted to hear. From that night, I never saw him smile again. Never heard him laugh again. I would only hear his voice when he is screaming in pain or begging for mercy. I never saw him wear his dark glasses again or his red outfit. He was always naked, covered with sweat and blood, chained on my bed.

"Ya—mete—kuda—sai—"

I never saw his bright eyes shining with delight. They were always brimming with tears. Ah, he makes me hard.

"Onegai—shimasu—"

I used him whenever I wanted to. As long as I wanted to. Used him till he bled. Used him as he bled. But I have always left him with a choice. He is free to leave me. But he never changed his mind. He stayed with me just the same.

"Taga—suki—sama—"

It continued for days and nights. I poured water on his body whenever I wanted to copulate with him. Slapped him. Bit him. Whipped him. Stabbed him. Chastised him every now and then. I wanted to stop myself but couldn't. I wanted him to stop me but he didn't. When his body surrendered at last, when he was mutilated and couldn't get up, who was at fault? Who was to be blamed? I inflicted everything yet he received it with pleasure.

Morning came. I found myself stroking his sleeping face. Tatsuma. I was the one at fault, right? Right?

"He must be strong for enduring so much torture for a long time," said the doctor treating him. "The injuries were mostly internal. Please stay beside him."

He woke up. Smiled at me.

I did not smile back. "Idiot. You really want me to kill you, _no_**'**?" I sighed and held his hand. "Forgive me." Again, it was so out of my character. But I wanted to apologize.

"Ahahaha! Tagasuki-sama!" He laughed. He's impossible. "Don't be sorry. I wanted it too."

"You're nuts!" I said without thinking. "What if I killed you? No more. The moment you get well, I won't do it again. I will take care of you. I will be gentle this time. You don't deserve to be treated so harshly. I will do my best to control myself. I will never hurt you again, I promise."

"Tagasuki-sama…"

"It's Takasugi. Don't call me _sama_."

"Ahahahaha! As you wish, Tagasuki-kun."

"Say, what do you want to eat?"

"Hm? Muffins would be great."

"Muffins and?"

"Apples."

"And?'

"Tagasuki-kun?"

"What?"

"I love you."

It was exactly ten o' clock in the morning when I went back to the hospital room. I carried the box of muffins in my arms as tenderly as I could.

"Tatsuma?"

I dropped the box. It was too late. He was already a cold corpse.

**---o**

My thoughts were cut by a sudden scream. It was a child. A little girl. She was standing just a few meters away from the tree.

"What's the matter, little girl?" I asked.

She sobbed. "My crystal ball! I broke it!" I looked at her hands. They were covered with blood.

_Hm. Must've tried to piece it back_. A woman came and carried her. _Must be her mother_.

I sighed and looked once more at the radiant sky. Tatsuma, you were more beautiful and delicate than a crystal ball. But I did not handle you with care and broke you mercilessly. What should I do? I can't piece you back anymore. Should jump off a building? Let myself be run over by a train? Ah, but I want to stay by your side. I don't want to die separated from you. Just then, the waves came up. I smiled.

I carried him up and walked towards the water. Walked more. And more. And more till the water grew deeper and deeper and I could walk no more. The sea engulfed me completely. Restrained me from breathing. I hugged him tighter.

_Tatsuma. I will be gentle this time. I won't hurt you again, I promise._

**---o**

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" yelled the silver-haired samurai. "What kind of story was that?! What's the connection of that crystal ball? Why did Tatsuma die? And why did Takasugi die? Wait a minute! Why did you use Takasugi and Tatsuma, eh? They're both guys, you know! You're nuts, ne Zura?"

"Zura ja nai, Katsura da." The head of the Joui sipped his sake. "That's a tragedy, you know so the characters are supposed to die. And it's yaoi. Yaoi, you understand? It revolves around the relationship between men. You can't appreciate it because you're ignorant, Gintoki-kun."

"Oi, oi." Gintoki lowered his voice. "What will happen if Tatsuma or Takasugi hears this? You have a death wish, eh? They'll surely cut you to pieces."

"Ahahahaha! Cut to pieces? Who will be cut to pieces, eh, Kintoki-kun?"

"YAAAAAAAAAAA! Ta—Ta—Ta—Ta—Tatsuma!!!!!!!"

"Ahem. I heard my name. You really love me, don't you?"

"Ta—Ta—Ta—Takasugi!!!!!!!!!!! Wait a minute! Why are you guys here?"

"Ahahahaha! I came to visit you, Kintoki-kun."

"And I was passing by when I heard a very tragic story. Full of blood and broken crystals, so I heard," said Takasugi without smiling.

"Ma—ma—ma—matte!" Gintoki yelled waving his arms all around. "A-a-a-a-a'no sa, it was Zura who made up everything!"

"Zura ja nai, Katsura da. I made the whole story up but it was Gintoki-kun who kindly told me that the characters should be—"

The Yorozuya boss covered Katsura's mouth before he could say anything.

"Ahehehehehe! He was joking, you know! Joking! Hehehe…"

Takasugi's gloomy expression grew gloomier than ever. But Tatsuma laughed and laughed like he never heard anything.

"Aha! Aha! Ahahahahaha! I want to hear the tragic story too, Kintoki-kun."

"It's Gintoki, damn it!"

**---o**

**Owari**


End file.
